


Green Paladin in Autumn Leaves

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Autumn, Central Park, Established Relationship, F/M, SHIDGE, Shidgetember 2020, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: In a twist of irony, the outdoors-despising Green Paladin, defender of nature, looks beyond stunning when surrounded by autumn, the season when trees start shedding off what they need to survive for a long winter of rest.Alternatively: Shiro (mentally) paints a pretty picture of Pidge in Central Park.(Shidgetember Day 1: Fallen Leaves)
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Green Paladin in Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of Shidgetember! 
> 
> Day 1: Fallen Leaves

Orange, red, and yellow leaves crunch beneath two pairs of boots: two sets of combat boots, one black and the other army green. Those colors pale compared to the brightness of the autumn leaves.

The sound beneath Takashi Shirogane's black faux-leather boots make his stomach churn (piles of bodies, crushing bone, squelching, squeezing blood, blood, blood everywhere), though it's not as bad as it used to be. For that and so much more, he credits the young woman walking beside him.

In a twist of irony, the outdoors-despising Green Paladin, defender of nature, looks beyond stunning when surrounded by autumn, the season when trees start shedding off what they need to survive for a long winter of rest. Pidge's golden eyes and auburn hair are practically made for this season. It probably helps that there's significantly less pollen in the air, so her eyes aren't watery and red-rimmed during this time of year. No sniffles, either, which are sure to come in winter regardless. Poor Pidge has awful sinuses, or so she tells him whenever she gets a nasty cold paired with headaches.

The crunching sounds stop as Pidge comes to a halt and so does Shiro. "What is it?" he asks. "Something wrong?"

"You're looking at me all weird."

"Sorry," Shiro says, rubbing the nape of his neck. His hair's been growing back there quickly, and he takes note to buzz it when he and Pidge go back to the hotel. "It's just, you look incredible."

She snorts.

"Seriously, you always do, but I don't know, sometimes, it's like, I forget? No, that's not it. It's more like I take it for granted." And he does. He's been dating her, living with her, hoping one day to find the courage to marry her because he knows one thing for certain and that's that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, and despite that, he really does take her for granted, and that's kind of messed up now that he really thinks about it... "I don't know, going on this trip with you kind of just reminds me of how lucky I am to have you and just how gorgeous you are and brilliant. We don't really get the seasons like this in Phoenix, so getting to walk around Central Park with you in the middle of fall is just... I don't know. Autumn suits you."

Pidge blushes, as red as the trees' leaves. She's not as good with words and compliments as Shiro. He constantly reassures her that's okay, he loves her despite that, and she knows he means it. She settles on a "thanks" and wraps her scarf around tighter. "It's kinda chilly out here."

Compared the weather they're more accustomed to, it is. But Pidge has good timing, as there's a vendor selling _I heart NYC_ merchandise a few feet away. "Do you want a scarf?"

She leans into him, takes his arm and wraps it around her tightly. "I'm good now."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." Pidge isn't a super touchy-feely person and PDA isn't always on the table, at least not when Shiro initiates (he's always sure to ask her permission), so it warms his heart in at least fifteen different places for her to snuggle up against them as they continue their walk through the park, leaves crunching noisily beneath their boots.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * <3 as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
